


Series Guide and Introduction to: DuckTales 2017- Logic, Reasoning, and the Fanfics That Explain it all!

by Emilyk2194



Series: Ducktales 2017- Logic, Reasoning, and the Fics that Explain it all! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: This is just a series intro, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyk2194/pseuds/Emilyk2194
Summary: This is just an Intro and series guide to this new series that I’m creating! It will be updated and as always, ENJOY!
Series: Ducktales 2017- Logic, Reasoning, and the Fics that Explain it all! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Series Guide and intro to: Ducktales 2017- Logic, Reasoning, and the Fanfics that Explain it all!

Hey guys! I’m making a series for the logic and reasoning about behind the scenes action in Ducktales 2017, and the fics that explain it all! 😀 This is just an intro and guide to the series and it will get longer as I write more fics. The guide will probably be horribly boring for, well, everyone, but here I’m just explaining everything. The actual fics will be in my profile/account or whatever XD. I’m not really sure about all this, but pls pls PLS support me! I hope y’all enjoy, and if you have any ideas/prompts for my fics, they’re always welcome!   
  


Of course, if you put your username- or whatever name you want to be called- in the comments next to your comment, I will dedicate the fic to you and put your name in the “inspired by” section of the fanfic. Just an FYI, fics take me at least 3-8 days to post and write, more if I’m grounded XD. Welp, thanks for your support, and if anyone want to make fanart or a cover for the series or fics, PLEASE DO!!! If you do make art, can you send it to me here? emilkubi26@gmail.com

Thank you all so much, and as always ENJOY!

DUCES ✌️~Emily


	2. What the heck happened with Louie and B.O.Y.D?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m very confused and this makes me angry XD

In the 2017 Ducktales episode _“Happy Birthday Doofus Drake,”_ a robotic child-quite literally- named B.O.Y.D (Beaks Optimistic Youth Droid), almost uses Scrooge McDucks great-nephew, Louie Duck, as a pinãta after malfunctioning and being set to killer mode. Since BOYD is a robot, it was very plausible for him to get hacked, malfunction, or to be taken control of. Nothing is said about the relationship of Louie Duck and BOYD Beaks after this episode, but Louie does set BOYD to little brother mode and give him to Doofus as a birthday present at the end of the episode.

Later, in the episode _“Astro BOYD,”_ Huey Duck, older brother to Dewey and Louie Duck, begins to develop a relationship with the BOYD. It is later revealed that BOYD had been mistreated by all of his previous owners, and is henceforth taken into custody of Gyro Gearloose, his creator/original owner. In this episode, we also learn that Huey does not think of BOYD as a robot, and instead as a “definitely real boy.” He believes that it doesn’t matter what you’re made of, it only matters who you are in your metallic robot heart.

Since Gyro re-adopted BOYD, and Gyro works for Mr. McDuck, Louie is bound to run into him eventually. Especially given the fact that BOYD is his oldest brother’s friend, and that Huey and BOYD are both Jr. Woodchucks (also qualified as mega nerds XD). My question is- How will Louie react? Will he react in the same manner that he did when the robot-boy tried to use him as a piñata, and run away screaming? Will he be protective of his eldest brother around this “horrid metal beast?”-I am SO sorry BOYD- Will he act like his usual keeping it cool, I don’t care self? Who knows?!? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!!!!!!!! Oh wait... here’s the answer to that question- I do! I decided that I didn’t want the fics that Shiloh Louie and BOYD to go without an explanation of how they fixed their relationship in the first place, so here we are now! WELP- back to the task at hand... WRITING THIS FIC! Love y’all, and as always, ENJOY!!!

~DUCES ✌️, Emily


	3. Who says the oldest sibling is the most protective?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRITER’S BLOCK SORRY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been having writers block for my last chapter, but this idea came to me and I thought; ‘I mean, if it comes to you, write it down!!’ And so here we are! This fic will be posted relatively soon, and the fic that I was SUPPOSED to be working on will be posted at least 5 days later. ENJOY!

In general, people tend to think that the oldest sibling in a family is always the most protective. Well, the 2017 version of Ducktales has proven that statement to be very wrong.

Ever since the first episode aired, and even more so now, Louie Duck has proven himself time and time again to be the most protective Duck Triplet. In the episode  _ “Woo-oo”  _ Louie pulls Dewey out of the way of a volleyball that Webby had kicked at the wall behind where the boys were standing. Had he not done this, Dewey most likely would have gotten hit by the killer volleyball.

In the same episode, Louie grabs Scrooge’s arm and pulls him away from the ancient forces that were trying to kill him. This scene shows that the green-clad triplet is protective of ALL of his family- even family that he had just met. This example may have just been a part of the fact that Louie is very observant, but I like to think that It’s because he didn’t want Scrooge to get injured.

Another example of Louie being protective is in  _ “The Treasure of the Found Lamp,”  _ when the triplets confront Doofus Drake. Despite his brothers literally dragging him into the place of his nightmares, Louie still steps in front of his brothers and puts his arms out. By doing this, it is as if he is telling Doofus to stay away from his brothers, and telling his brothers “Hey, I’ve dealt with him before, I’ll handle this.”

No matter, it was very brave of the young duck to put his brother's safety in front of his own- Especially considering that the child psycho had attempted to trap Louie inside of his treehouse using a “friendship” bracelet.

These are just a few examples of the many times that Louie has been protective of his brothers, but there are SO many more. This is my question- Will Louie continue to be protective of his brothers even if it means getting hurt? There's only one way to find out! In about five days, you’ll have your answer! Love y’all! Enjoy!

~DUCES,✌️ Emily


End file.
